


i'm down for you baby

by AliuIce0814



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, OT3, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Transphobia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with minimal Plot, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Steve Rogers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliuIce0814/pseuds/AliuIce0814
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He'll ride you."</p><p>Steve's got some negative perceptions of his body, but he's damn good at sex. Bucky and Sam can attest to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm down for you baby

**Author's Note:**

> Potential triggers: Steve is a DFAB trans man who, in the 1940s scenes, hasn't been through top surgery (obviously). In both the 40s and the present, he has not had bottom surgery. Both Sam and Bucky refer to his genitals using typically female terms because Steve has previously indicated to them that he prefers that. I might hash that out in a later fic. 
> 
> Steve is partially based on my own experiences with gender, although I'm genderqueer-leaning-masculine rather than a trans man. 
> 
> I think everything else is pretty typical for Cap fic: emotional constipation, codependency, etc.

Bucky’s fingers sink into Steve’s wet cunt. Steve groans, the sound low in his chest. “Jesus, Barnes, fuck. C’mon.”

“That good, baby?” Bucky says. He curls his fingers slowly. Steve’s slick drips down his fingers onto his palm. He takes a shaking breath. “Shit, Stevie.” He’s fucked a million girls, or at least he feels like it, but none of them were Steve. Steve, who even with the slight curve of breasts and his soft pink cunt is the toughest guy Bucky knows. Steve digs his fingers into Bucky’s shoulders. “Good boy,” Bucky breathes. “Whatcha need?”

“Get up on the couch,” Steve grits out. His spindly chest heaves. “Let me ride you.”

#

“He’ll ride you,” Bucky tells Sam over a cup of Ramen. Sam chokes on his cream-cheese-and-tomato sandwich. Bucky smirks. He’s been showing emotion more over the past couple of weeks—to Sam, not just to Steve, who claims he’s always seen Bucky’s personality through the shell of the Winter Soldier. 

Sam tries to reward Bucky’s emotional honesty with emotional honesty of his own. He says, “What the hell?”

“Steve. If you two start screwin’.” Bucky slurps a noodle off his spoon. Sam swallows hard. It feels like he’s got sandwich bits stuck in his throat. Bucky shrugs. “He’s real good at it, too.”

“You sure you wanna share this information?” Sam says, carefully setting his sandwich on his plate. 

“Steve wouldn’t mind.”

Sam takes a deep breath. He’s not so sure about that, but Bucky’s sensitive to Steve in a way nobody else is, not even Sam. “What makes you think that?” Sam asks. 

Bucky shrugs again. “He’s been watching you since before you brought me here. That’s the first thing I noticed when I was following you and you were following me. You went on a date in Yuma,” he adds, narrowing his eyes at Sam. 

“Well, yeah.” The diner had been a cool escape from one-hundred-degree desert heat. Once they’d gotten inside, Steve had turned to Sam, ears and cheeks stained red. Sam had thought it was from sunburn until Steve had said, _Okay, Wilson, how about having some lunch with me?_  

 _This a date?_ Sam asked, deadpan. He knew Steve wasn’t straight. He just didn’t know how to read Steve’s earnest gaze. When Steve nodded, Sam wet his lips and grinned. _Sure thing._

That was over a year ago. Sam’s slept by Steve on the couch. He’s watched his six, his nine, his twelve, whatever Steve’s needed. He’s chauffeured him and Bucky both to doctor’s appointments and therapy sessions and special meetings of Congress. Once or twice, after a morning run, Steve’s bent down and kissed Sam. So yeah, there’s something going on. But what Bucky’s saying is a little more than Sam was expecting. 

“Okay,” Sam says. “Well, Steve needs to tell me what he wants. Or is this part of his macho-man-can’t-communicate problem?”

Bucky shakes his head. “That’s the Captain. Not Steve. Stevie might get shy about dates, but he’s not shy about making time. Not with a guy like you.”

“A guy like me? What kind of guy is that?”

Bucky gives Sam a look Sam’s never seen from him before: a slow, sly grin. “Some guy who’ll screw him the way he needs it.”

#

Bucky settles back onto the couch. Steve moves with him, tethered by Bucky’s fingers inside of him. Steve’s managing to kneel on his lap, but barely. His thighs tremble when he sinks down onto Bucky’s fingers. “Christ Christ Christ ahh, Buck,” he groans. 

Bucky can’t stifle his laughter. “The mouth on you, Rogers,” he says, sliding his fingers out of Steve. He pushes them back in right as Steve scowls. Steve’s head drops back, mouth falling open. Bucky bites the pale column of Steve’s neck. Steve yelps. Bucky stills his fingers. “Shh,” he says. It’s hard to sound threatening around his laughter. “Y’wanna wake up the whole neighborhood?”

“Wazzit matter?” Steve rocks on Bucky’s hand. He always makes his voice low, but it’s even rougher with sex. “They’ll just think you’re fuckin’ a girl.”

“They know your voice.” Bucky sucks a deep red mark on Steve’s shoulder, where he can hide it with a shirt. He doesn’t want to think about consequences right now. Not with Steve dripping wet around him. Bucky licks his lips. He ducks his head lower, gets his mouth on one of Steve’s nipples, and sucks.

“Fuck,” Steve hisses. He yanks Bucky’s hair, raking his nails over his scalp. Bucky’s hips jerk upward without his permission. He’s so hard it hurts to still be in his work jeans. He looks up at Steve through his lashes, swirling his tongue around Steve’s nipple in a lazy circle. Steve’s blush stretches from his ears to his chest. “Fuck me,” he rasps.

Bucky pulls off Steve’s nipple. Steve whines at the stretch. “What do you think I’m doing?” Bucky asks. 

Steve shakes his head. “I mean,” he says, grinding down on Bucky’s fingers, “fuck me.”

#

"Fuck me," Steve gasps into Sam's mouth. He's grinding against Sam on the couch, mouth slick from them making out. Steve's fingers brush Sam's nipples through his shirt. Sam arches his back. It's been exactly four hours since Bucky sprung the idea on Sam. The asshole is smirking at Sam from his position on the end of the couch. If Sam didn't have his hands full with Steve, he'd flip him off. Steve distracts him by nuzzling his neck. "Real wet for you," he mumbles. Sam doesn't think he's trying to play coy; he can feel the heat rising from Steve's bright red cheeks. 

Sam doesn't ask Steve if he's sure. He thinks Bucky testing the waters earlier was Steve's way of telling him he was sure. Codependent super soldiers. He runs his fingers along the waistband of Steve's pants. Steve inhales sharply. "You wanna get these off?" Sam asks. He doesn't acknowledge the way his heart pounds in his chest. No time to be nervous. Steve nods and stands, stripping down to his socks and only his socks. Sam knew he was trans, but this is his first good look at him, and damn, he really is soaking, slick gleaming on the dark pink edges of his cunt. "C’mere," Sam says, reaching out. 

Steve scrambles onto his lap and grabs Sam's fingers with his usual lack of caution. He rubs them along the length of his cunt, dipping them in just a little and then guiding them up to run slick circles around his clit. Sam bites his lip and breathes hard through his nose. The couch squeaks. Bucky's sidling closer. 

"Start with one," Steve says hoarsely. His eyelashes flutter as he lets go of Sam's hand. "It's been a while." 

"Yeah?" Sam breathes. He circles a finger just outside of Steve. His life is reaching a new level of unreal. A level that involves fucking Steve Rogers. And there's Bucky sidling over a little more. 

When Sam glances at him, he's got his shirt rucked up and his fingers playing with his own nipples. "Ain't he pretty like this?" Bucky says. His tone is a little flat, but his gaze on Steve is burning. Steve grabs Sam's wrist, holding it still, and slides down onto Sam's finger. 

Sam groans. "Damn, baby, you're tight," he says. Fucking hot too, wrapped around Sam's finger. 

Bucky makes a small sound. He's got his flesh hand in his pants now. His metal hand tugs at his own hair. "Damn, bae, you so little, but you be really takin' that pipe."

The inflection is perfect, one hundred percent Nicki Minaj. Sam chokes on laughter and lets his head drop against Steve's collarbone. Steve stops moving. His thighs tremble every couple of seconds. Sam can just picture his indignant glare. "You pick that up from Natasha?" Sam asks, still shaking with laughter. 

Bucky looks at him blankly. "It's one of Steve's workout songs."

"And you know exactly what it means, you asshole," Steve says. His blush stretches all the way to his belly button. He rocks on Sam's finger, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Bucky gets his hand out of his pants and reaches toward Steve. His fingers tiptoe down Steve's back. The touch looks feather light, like Bucky's hardly using any pressure at all, but Steve arches his back and whines like he's been shocked. "More," he demands. Sam isn't sure that it's aimed at him, so he rubs a second finger around where his first finger disappears into Steve. Steve inhales sharply and nods. "Gotta stretch me out." He swallows. Sam brushes his lips against Steve's neck, questioning and soothing. "Want to ride you."

#

"You sure you're stretched out enough?" Bucky says. He's in shock, mouth disconnected from his brain. 

Steve snorts. "You've fit three fingers in me before. And I've seen you naked, Barnes, it ain't that big."

"Fuck you," Bucky says, but it ain't much more than a whisper. Steve really isn't a girl. Bucky always thought fucking him would cross a line, make Steve scared or pissed or both. He wants the tight heat that's around his fingers to be around his cock. He wants Steve so bad that he isn't sure he'll make it more than two thrusts before he comes. "Get off," he says, slipping his fingers out of Steve. "Dig in my coat, get me a rubber. I gotta get these jeans off."

Steve nips Bucky's mouth before he staggers to his feet. Bucky pulls off his jeans and briefs in one tug. Steve rustles around in Bucky's big coat pocket for a good minute before he comes back with a rubber clutched in his long, thin fingers. He crawls onto Bucky's lap, mouth hot against his, cunt brushing wetly over his cock. "Wanna fuck you like this," Steve grouses just as Bucky groans and says, "Wish I could fuck you like this." Bucky laughs. Steve nips his mouth and throws the rubber on his chest. "You do it, you'll be faster."

"Yessir," Bucky drawls. Steve grabs a handful of his hair and tugs. Bucky hisses, then moans as the sharp pain turns to a steady pull. "Fuck, Rogers," he says. "Goddamn vicious thing."

"Fuck you," Steve says, but he's more breathless than threatening. His thin fingers card through Bucky's hair. "Fuck me. Come on, Buck, I'm ready. Can't you feel I'm ready?" Then, god help Bucky, Steve grabs his free hand and rubs Bucky's fingers against his slick cunt and his small, hard clit. Steve moans, legs trembling, pink lips parted. 

Bucky shushes him with a kiss. "Steady, baby doll." He can roll a rubber on one-handed, so he does, keeping the other hand pressed against Steve's cunt. "Ready?" he asks. He can feel his pulse in his throat and chest and dick. "I'm gonna go real slow, okay? Don't make any sudden moves. Trust me," Bucky says when Steve whines. "Let me make this real good for you."

Steve nods. Bucky spreads him wide with the fingers of one hand and uses the other hand on Steve's hip to guide him down. The second Steve's cunt starts sliding down around Bucky's cock, they're both groaning, these rough noises deep in their chests, muffled by them biting their lips. Bucky lowers Steve down as slowly as he can; sure he can take three fingers, but he's never been fucked like this before, and he's tight. Bucky's fucked virgins before, but not like this, not Steve. He inhales harshly through his nose and tells himself, don't come, don't come. Halfway down, Steve starts shaking. Bucky tries to hold him still-- is he hurting?-- but Steve shakes his head. "Please," he says, voice cracking. "Want all of you, Buck, God."

Bucky loosens his grip on Steve. "Go ahead," he says hoarsely. "Go for it."

Steve heaves a breath. Bucky can feel him relaxing, can feel his cunt getting just loose enough for him to slide down a little more. Another breath, and he's seated in Bucky's lap, wrapped completely around Bucky's cock. Bucky tips his head back against the couch. He can hear his heart in his ears. His thighs tremble. "Stevie," he says. Steve's eyelashes are fluttering against his red, red cheeks. "Stevie, are you okay?"

Steve opens his eyes. Bucky almost comes from his dark, hungry look. "Move."

#

"Move," Steve breathes. His cunt clenches around Sam's cock. Sam isn't sure he can move right now without coming. Steve slid down on him like it was nothing, but he's so damn tight. Bucky's shoulder to shoulder with Sam, breath coming in hot bursts against his neck. 

Sam shifts his hips slowly, carefully. Steve groans. Bucky echoes the sound. "Man," Sam says, "Bucky, if you don't touch me--" he thrusts a little harder, and Steve's abs clench-- "I will lose my goddamn mind."

The next second, Sam is losing his goddamn mind anyway because Bucky's hot mouth is sucking one of his nipples. Sam isn't as sensitive there as some people are, but Bucky's enthusiasm, spit slick on Sam's skin and dark lashes fluttering against him, makes Sam groan. He arches up into the tight warmth of Bucky's mouth and Steve's cunt. Steve's fingers scrabble against Sam's shoulder and Bucky's scalp. "Shit," he says. He clenches around Sam's cock. His thighs tremble. 

"Aw, babe, you're so close already," Sam says thickly. Bucky slides his mouth up to his collarbone and bites. Sam hisses. "Good," he says quickly when Bucky freezes. "Keep going, Bucky, you got it. God." Sam rubs his thumb in circles just above Steve's hipbone. Steve starts panting. He clenches around Sam again and again, just on the brink of it. Makes Sam's chest hurt a little. He knows how good and bad it feels to teeter on the edge of orgasm. "What d'you think, Steve? You wanna come?"

Steve tosses his head back and forth. "Only if you keep fucking me."

"Sure, I'll fuck you through it."

Bucky's lips abandon the broad hickey they've left on Sam's chest. He and Steve speak at the same time: "Fuck me after," Steve says just as Bucky says, "Keep fucking him after."

#

The reedy moans come out of Steve continuously. His toes are pointed so hard it's got to hurt, he ain't going to walk right later, and his legs and arms are shaking. But when Bucky reaches down to touch his clit, get him off, Steve swats his hand away. "Baby doll," Bucky groans as Steve clenches around him again. "Let me. Come on. You're killing me here."

Steve shakes his head. "Want you to keep fucking me," he says. 

"Sure I'll fuck you through it."

"No. I mean keep fucking me after."

Bucky digs his fingers into the skin above Steve's bony hips. His mouth goes dry with want. "You sure?" He's only going to ask once. Steve knows his body better than anyone. If he thinks he can go twice in one night, Bucky will give it to him. 

"Yes," Steve grits out, grinding down hard. That's all Bucky needs to hear. He reaches between them and rubs circles on Steve's clit, one two three-- 

#

\-- "Come on, baby," Sam says, drawing a b c d on Steve's clit, and Steve's keening, a sound Sam's never heard from him, and Bucky says--

#

\-- "Baby doll, it's okay, c'mon and come--"

#

\--Steve clenches around Sam and shakes apart around him, broad fingers digging into Sam's shoulder and tugging Bucky's hair. Bucky moans with him, and with Sam, long and low. Through the haze of almost-there-but-not-quite-enough, Sam thinks Bucky's remembering what it's like to have Steve's warm cunt clenched and coming around him. 

"Good, good, babe, Steve, God you're good," Sam says, pulling his fingers away from Steve's clit and running his hand down his shaking spine. Steve drops his heavy forehead against the juncture of Sam and Bucky's shoulders and gasps. Bucky tenses. Sam keeps his breathing steady to keep them all calm, but he's already assessing escape routes, containment procedures, how quickly he can pull his dick out of Steve if Bucky flashes back hard. 

But Bucky relaxes. He tips his head forward a centimeter at a time. Careful. Calculating. He kisses Steve's sweat-sticky forehead. 

#

Bucky kisses Steve's red forehead where his hair's plastered to it by sweat. Fine tremors keep running through Steve where he's slumped on Bucky's lap. "How you want me?" Bucky asks softly. Steve's eyelashes flutter against his neck. "Huh? You with me, Stevie?"

Steve nods. "Lay me down?" His words are slurred. He tries to sit up--at least, Bucky thinks he does. It doesn't work. Steve huffs. 

"Aw, I dunno." Bucky grins. "I'll just put you to bed."

"No," Steve says, voice hard. Which Bucky expected. But then he talks again, voice smaller: "You promised." 

"Yeah, yeah." Steve's so damn out of it that there's no point in teasing him. Bucky moves slowly, lifting Steve off of his lap. Steve whines the whole time, but there's no way Bucky can shift him around without pulling out for a second. He gets him laid out on the couch as fast as he can. When he reaches back for the lumpy pillow so he can prop up Steve's hips, Steve hiccups. Bucky's heart about breaks. "You're pitiful," he says, but sweetly. He tucks the pillow under Steve's hips and pushes his legs back slowly, careful not to pop a knee or hip. He wraps Steve's hands around his legs, just for a minute, just while he pushes back in. Steve's mouth falls open. Bucky bites his lip hard. "Shit, you're loose," he groans.

"Yeah," Steve pants. He lets his shaking legs drop and pushes his hips up to slide the rest of the way along Bucky's cock. His chest heaves. "Bucky." His voice cracks. 

Bucky shushes him. Presses him against the cushions.  "Right here."

#

"Bucky." Steve's voice cracks. Sam swallows hard and cups a hand around the back of Bucky's head, cradling rather than restraining. He can't help himself. Moments like this, when Bucky's doe-eyed and so damn sweet, Sam feels like an ass for ever suggesting Steve leave him behind. 

"Shh, right here," Bucky says. His tone's flat, but his gaze is hot on Steve. "How you want it now?" 

Steve shudders on Sam's lap. Sam grits his teeth and doesn't thrust. "Head in your lap," Steve says. "Can't exactly suck you, but I could lick you, Bucky."

Bucky swallows. "You want that? Sam in you, you licking me?"

“Please,” Steve rasps.

Sam prods his hips. “Off.” Steve whines, blue eyes overbright, forehead furrowed. Sam runs his fingers through that soft blond hair. “Just for a second so you can lie down. I’ll be right back in you.”

Steve’s whole body shudders as he levers himself off of Sam. Sam digs his teeth into his lip and grabs the base of his cock so he doesn’t lose the condom or fucking come before he can get back in Steve. Looking at Steve, his head on Bucky’s lap, Bucky’s cock hovering just above those pink lips, Sam thinks if he didn’t start fucking Steve again, he might actually cry.

Steve’s inner thighs are coated with slick. He’s a damn mess, loose as Sam slides back into him. “Good boy,” Sam says. Steve’s jaw drops. Bucky nudges his cock along Steve’s cheek like he’s asking him a question with it. It leaves a trail of precum. Steve licks some of it from the corner of his mouth. Then he tilts his head and licks a long stripe up Bucky’s cock. Sam thrusts. Steve moans. Bucky curses.

#

“Shit,” Bucky says, thrusting into that wet heat. Steve’s raspy breaths give way to whimpers. He twines his fingers with Bucky’s and squeezes until it hurts. “Oh God. Stevie, Stevie, you’re so good.” Steve clenches around Bucky. His face is almost purple. Bucky laughs. “You like that, huh? My good Stevie boy?”

“Please,” Steve gasps.

“Good boy,” Bucky says. He bites his lip hard enough to draw blood when Steve clenches around him again.

#

Steve sucks the head of Bucky’s cock. “Good boy,” Bucky groans. On cue, Steve clenches around Sam. Sam sees stars. “Good Stevie,” Bucky repeats. Steve clenches again, whining. Sam’s caught between sobbing and laughing. Bucky makes a similar sound when Steve’s tongue laps at his slit. “My good Stevie, _our_ good Stevie—” Bucky’s fingers stretch across Steve’s long torso until they brush Sam’s.

Sam’s breath comes out in a rush. “Yeah. Yeah, there’s my boys. Jesus, you’re both so pretty.” He’s never been the best at dirty talk, but with Steve clenching every few seconds and Bucky smearing his cock all over that face, he can’t stop the words from spilling out: “Look at you, Bucky, you’re being so good too, getting him all riled up. You like him sucking your cock?”

“Want to suck his cock,” Bucky chokes. Sam’s never heard Steve call it that before, only heard him say clit, but apparently cock works just as well because Steve’s back arches off the couch.

“Please, please, please,” he says, blunt nails scraping the backs of Sam’s hands. “Oh, oh fuck, please.”

“You want that, honey?” Sam rolls his hips, focusing his aim up a little more, going for the g-spot. Steve pants every time Sam thrusts. “You want Bucky’s mouth on you?”

#

“Wanna get my mouth on you,” Bucky gasps. His thrusts move Steve up the couch, centimeter by centimeter. Steve’s all loose-limbed. He’s not trying to muffle his moans anymore. Bucky’s too far gone to be scared. “Wanna suck your cock,” he says, and then panics because that’s not quite right, that’s not the word Steve’s ever used, and he’s so protective of his body.

But Steve grabs Bucky’s hand and digs his blunt nails into his skin. “Please,” he wheezes. “Christ, Christ, Bucky, please suck me.”

Bucky’s toes curl. “You want that? You want me to suck you? Best cock, best clit, you’d get slick all over my face—”

“Damn right,” Steve growls. Then he’s keening as Bucky’s free hand finds his nipples. “Next time. Next time, Bucky, I gotta, you gotta, please, I’m so—you gotta touch—”

#

Bucky’s toes are curled, his legs trembling as Steve moans against his cock. Sam’s not keeping any rhythm anymore. “Baby, I’m gonna come,” he says. It’s for Steve’s benefit, but Bucky’s the one who tips his head back and whines. “Shh, sweet boy,” Sam gasps. He reaches down and dances his fingers around Steve’s clit, but before he can get him off again, Sam’s coming. He’s babbling, just saying, “Baby, baby, baby,” as he shakes apart. Just as he’s coming down from it, Steve clenches around him and screams, his whole body shaking as he comes. Sam sees spots. He digs his fingers into Steve’s hips, shuddering. “Fuck, honey. Good boy.”

Bucky keeps rubbing his cock over Steve’s lax mouth. “Stevie,” he says through clenched teeth. “Stevie, face.” Sam’s too out of it to understand, but Steve gets it. He nods quickly and closes his eyes. Bucky’s face twists, almost snarling, and then he’s coming all over Steve’s face. It drips from Steve’s chin onto his chest. Steve sighs, cunt fluttering around Sam.

Sam pulls out as gently as he can, though even that makes Steve whimper. “Shh, good boy,” Bucky says quietly. Sam ties off the condom and tosses it at the trash can—misses, but whatever. He rubs a soothing hand over Steve’s heaving abs, but he’s got his eyes on Bucky’s bitten-red mouth.

“You clean?” he asks him.

Bucky frowns. “Wouldn’ta done that if I wasn’t.” He gestures to the mess on Steve’s face and chest.

“Good.” Sam drapes himself across Steve’s body and gets to work lapping up Bucky’s cum. It’s already cooling, tacky, on Steve’s skin, but Sam pushes past the tang. He’s gentlest around Steve’s nipples—Steve sighs, fingers brushing over Sam’s hair. When he gets to Steve’s face, Steve keeps pulling him in for sloppy kisses.

Bucky makes a strangled sound. Sam sits up and kisses his shocked mouth. When he rests his hand on Bucky’s chest, he can feel his heart pounding. He drops his other hand to Steve’s chest to feel his heart, too. They alternate beats, an asynchronous rhythm. “That good for my boys?” Sam asks.

“Jesus, yes,” Steve breathes. The raw adoration in his voice makes Sam’s chest tighten.

Bucky clears his throat. “Told you so,” he says, eyes on Sam. His lips quirk into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the girlfriend for supporting me, a.k.a. harassing me until I finished this story. #truelove


End file.
